Beaten
by BoundLight
Summary: While walking through a park, Crowley gets ambushed by a group of angry demons. Castiel decides to get some revenge. Crowley/Cas


This is dedicated to DemonBitch. She's become a good friend of mine, and what can I say? She loves Crowley/Cas and I feel like there haven't been enough of these written lately. And additional props to her for kicking me some ideas when I got so so so stuck in the middle of the last fight.

This probably could have been split into two chapters, but I felt like leaving it long. I hope ya'll don't mind, and this way it all gets posted at once instead of a few weeks apart.

* * *

Crowley hummed as he walked down a path through a park. It was still rather early, and very few people were up and about.

As he walked he passed a man talking on his phone the demon smirked and the man's reception cut out. Crowley felt like laughing as the man's blood pressure spiked and he began hitting buttons trying desperately to make it work.

The demon whistled as he walked passed three children playing quietly while their mothers talked a short distance away. They started to fight and scream, tearing at toys and crying loudly.

He smiled brightly. It was too easy. Some demons acted out because they hated what they'd become and misery loves company, but Crowley was different; he loved his work. He was _good_ at it.

Crowley paused to look out over a lake. He checked his watch, wondering if it was early enough to call in on Team Free-Will, he smirked, especially a certain angel… his expression softened as he lost himself in thought.

Behind him a woman laughed.

Crowley felt a chill go down his spine; he forced himself to turn around. "Well, look what the cat dragged in. Or, hell hound in your case I suppose."

The young brunette woman smirked. "Oh, I forgot you were funny."

Crowley smiled thinly. "I try."

She laughed again, clearly un-amused and was suddenly flanked by a large group of men. Crowley swallowed as they purposefully surrounded him, and readied himself to run. Or fight… Or run.

The woman sighed dramatically. "Oh, I wouldn't try to escape, handsome."

Damn. Crowley stopped his searching eyes and returned his attention to her, forcing a vicious smirk. "Wouldn't dream of it, sweetheart."

And then they were on him.

Crowley was centuries old, and he was by no means defenseless, but this was going to be tricky.

For the most part, the men were relatively easy to dodge; they were large and slow, and even though their muscles bulged in comparison to the lithe demon, he could still very easily avoid them.

It was the woman who was giving him problems. Every time he twisted away from an attack the woman would claw at him, and force him into an incoming blow. It was damned annoying, and soon the wounds were piling up and he felt himself slowing, opening himself up to more attacks.

One of the largest men got in a good hit and knocked Crowley to the ground. Crowley snarled and leapt back to his feet, ripping out the man's throat. He'd had enough of this. Crowley began to lash out, less out of self-preservation, and more with the distinct urge to do harm; his eyes went black, and he felt a twist of something dark blossom in his soul.

Soon he was surrounded by bodies; blood drenched his clothing, and covered his hands. He began to pant as he killed three more. He didn't know what he'd been thinking; maybe spending so much time around an angel was making him soft. He should have just killed them all in the first place instead of hesitating like that.

As his arm sunk deep within a man's chest, his eyes caught sight of the children watching them in horror. Crowley froze.

He felt like he was coming back to himself; the way his clothing was clinging to him wetly, the tacky feeling covering his hands and his face. He looked down and really _saw_ the bodies around him.

Crowley looked up in time to see a huge man attack, a balled fist catching him squarely in the chest. He felt his ribs crack, and blood dripped from his lips as he fell to the ground hard. He tried to regain his footing and fell back with a pained grunt.

The demon's leered and descended on him, all raging fists, kicks and claws, each trying to rip out a chunk of his flesh.

Crowley curled defensively on the ground, and felt the blows rain down upon his back. He closed his eyes and clamed his breathing, drawing together every ounce of his power. With a shout he released it, blowing his attackers back harshly. And then he was gone.

He didn't have any friends. He didn't have anywhere to go or to hide. In desperation he ran to Bobby's.

As he neared the scrap yard he hit a wall and collapsed on the doorstep. He groaned. "Damn demon sigils."

His head fell back with a dull thud, and eyes fluttered closed as he gave up and simply lay back against the old wooden boards. He couldn't summon the energy to stand up and knock.

Through the door he could hear movement and shuffling. That was weird; he could have sworn it was too early for anyone to be awake. Or maybe that was just the sloth in him talking. Behind his eyelids the darkness deepened and he felt a weight in his limbs as the world began to slip away.

Then the doorknob rattled. Crowley forced himself to open his eyes and pay attention.

The door pulled open and Bobby appeared, pointing a shot gun out in front of him. Crowley smirked and tried to say, " 'm down here." He didn't understand what actually came out of his mouth, but it got the hunter's attention.

"Christ boy, what happened to you?"

Crowley tried to answer, but he was feeling heavy again, and the floor was rather inviting. Bobby turned and shouted into the house. Crowley was happy he was taking care of things and let himself drift.

He heard more shuffling, and then hands were moving over him. He shifted in agitation as some wounds caught beneath rough palms. Then a pair of soft hands traced his face.

He smiled, or tried to, and opened his eyes, meeting a pair of bright blue ones. "Hello, angel."

Castiel frowned and looked up at Sam. "We need to get him inside, can you get the door?"

Sam nodded and quickly broke the seals locking the house. Dean knelt next to Castiel, and together they lifted the demon, and carried him inside.

They set Crowley down on the couch in the study, and Dean quickly got to work helping Castiel patch him up as Sam and Bobby reapplied the seals.

Crowley watched them feeling oddly detached. He felt like he was looking at himself from the outside. Briefly he wondered if that's what his vessel felt like. He blinked. Cas was talking to him.

"Sorry, I missed that."

"What happened?"

" 's ambushed."

"Where?"

"Does it matter?"

Castiel stared him down.

"I was at the park."

A surprised chuckle left Dean's mouth.

Crowley frowned. "What?"

Dean tied off a bandage and glanced up. "A park? I think Cas is rubbing off on you."

Crowley tried to raise an arm and failed. He settled for a stern look. "I was doing some very evil and demonic things."

Dean smirked. "Like what?"

"Like making a guy lose his reception and making these kids fight…" He trailed off as he remembered their faces as they watched the fight in horror; the way he must have looked to them, face covered in splashes of freshly spilled blood as he killed and killed and killed…

Dean was waving a hand in front of his face. "Crowley? You still with us?" He looked at Castiel. "Do you think we should take him to the hospital? Cas?"

Crowley looked over and locked his gaze with Castiel. His stomach dropped as he realized what the angel was thinking. His hand shot out and grabbed Castiel's wrist desperately. "Don't."

Castiel stood up, easily breaking the demon's hold. He walked to the door where Sam stood watch. He held out a hand.

Sam looked at him, then at Crowley and back. He reached behind himself and tugged Ruby's knife free, placing it in Castiel's hand.

"No! Wait!" Crowley struggled to stand, but Dean pushed him back down into the cushions. Crowley snarled and tried to twist free, opening every wound Dean had just patched. Sam quickly joined his brother in restraining the demon. "Don't you realize what he's going to do?"

Sam turned to Dean. His brother nodded and followed Castiel's exit. Sam waited until the demon had settled down before releasing him. "They can take care of themselves." Sam silently reassured himself of this fact and went back to work on Crowley.

Dean cornered Castiel in the driveway. "_Do_ you have any idea what you're doing?"

Castiel rounded on Dean, his eyes bright with anger and fire. "They will pay for what they have done."

As Dean watched Castiel stand there, he was reminded of the warrior his friend had once been; of angel's smiting the wicked, and casting souls into the black pits of hell. There was no talking Castiel out of this, so instead he turned and led the way to the Impala.

Dean wasn't quite sure how Cas knew where to go, but soon they found themselves in a park just south of Bobby's scrap yard.

It was clear police had scoured the area, and yellow tape roped off a large open field near a lake where the ground was so soaked with blood it still looked moist as it sat under the sun.

Dean flashed a fake FBI badge at the two lone officers guarding the scene and discretely sent them on their way, promising to call in refreshment as soon as they'd collected what they needed. The young men were too happy to oblige, both feeling skittish and a little ill surrounded by so much gore.

Then Castiel and Dean ducked under the tape and casually walked towards the center of it all.

Dean dropped a small duffle at their feet, and pulled out a can of spray paint, quickly drawing a few traps around them, hoping to catch anyone too busy to pay attention.

Castiel watched the tree line discreetly, pulling two bottles of holy water out of the depths of his jacket.

Dean returned to the duffle and took out the colt, tucking it in his jeans. Then he pulled out a loaded shotgun, tossing it to Cas before grabbing one of his own, cocking it loudly. "Think they'll come?"

"Oh, you never know who might show up to a party," said a sultry voice from behind them.

They turned. A beautiful brunette woman watched them with interest. "We were hoping that bastards little _whore_ would show up." She winked at Dean. "Didn't know he'd bring company, but hey, the more the merrier."

Ten men appeared behind her. She clicked her tongue. "Unfortunately Crowley killed off some of my handsome friends, but these should be more than enough for what we have planed."

She sauntered over to Castiel.

The woman laughed coldly, and reached out a hand, letting her finger tips trail down his face. She sighed and causally glanced behind her at her waiting minions. "Well…" She smiled. "Maybe we could spare you this one time. Take you downstairs and… show you a _real_ good time." She began wrapping herself around him seductively, and moved forward to whisper in his ear. "I could show you just how _good_ a demon can be."

Castiel smirked. The demon's smiled faded momentarily in confusion. Then there was blinding pain.

She fell to the ground screaming, white steam rising and hissing from the red boils now covering her face. Cas dumped the rest of the holy water on her back and kicked her into a trap. He turned to the men surrounding them. "Well?"

They lunged.

Castiel shot the first full of rock salt, catching him square in the chest; he was rewarded with startled cry before Ruby's knife buried itself deep in his throat. He ripped the knife out just as quickly, and slashed the life out of the next.

Dean rolled away from a punch, and caught the demon hard under the ribs, propelling him backwards into a trap; he howled in rage and started pacing.

Another demon caught the side of Dean's head, and the hunter went down hard. The demon kicked him repeatedly in the chest, until blood dripped down his chin and stained his shirt.

Dean groaned, and fumbled for the back of his jeans. The demon laughed and kicked his hands away. His smirk was wiped off as he caught a chest full of rock salt; Dean quickly drew the colt and shot him square in the face, finishing the job.

He panted as Castiel helped him to his feet. "Thanks, Cas."

Castiel nodded sharply and turned back to the demons surrounding them.

Three sprang forward, and Dean quickly shot each, dropping them hard. Something grabbed him from behind, smacking the colt away. Dean swore and turned sharply, catching the fist coming for him. "Cas!"

The angel was beside him instantly, burying his crimson blade into the demon's stomach.

They both turned to eye the last demon, who was looking alternately between them and his trapped companions. Dean took a menacing step forward, and a wave of thick black smoke flew from the vessel's lips as the demon ran.

Dean turned to grin at Castiel. "Almost done."

Castiel nodded, his eyes never leaving the woman who now stood at the edge of her confines, glaring.

"You won't win. You_ can't_," she snarled.

Dean smirked, picking up the colt. "Well, we already _have_." He shot the male demon, leaving them alone at last with the woman.

She swallowed and took a small step back. "Release me."

Castiel's head fell to the side. Dean laughed. "Not likely."

Castiel's eyes darkened. "What did you want with Crowley?"

"Release me and I'll tell you what you want to know."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Tell us or we'll just kill you now."

She shrugged. "You're going to kill me anyway, why should I tell you anything?"

Castiel growled softly. "You forget, there are so many ways to die. Heaven has perfected just how to leave you right on the brink, not quite alive, but not quite dead; still able to feel _everything_."

Dean shot Cas a worried look; he knew all about torture, and it wasn't a path he wanted his angel to go down. He still carried his own mental scars over what he did in hell; somehow imagining Castiel with similar marks on his soul made him feel like vomiting up every organ in his body. He quickly looked back at the woman. She had paled considerably, and was glancing at the trap beneath her desperately, almost praying for it to break open.

Dean cleared his throat and leaned forward to whisper in Castiel's ear. "Hey, can I talk to you over there for a moment?"

Castiel stood stiffly; he didn't appear to have heard. Dean frowned and really _looked_ at his friend. Castiel was fingering Ruby's knife contemplatively, blood covering his face and running down his jacket, staining the cloth beyond recognition; he looked terrifying, and from the way the demon was watching them, he knew he probably looked the same.

It was the angel's eyes that had the hunter worried though. They'd lost their usual spark, and instead appeared hard and lifeless; Dean recognized that look from too much time spent around mirrors. He knew exactly what his friend was feeling.

Dean's lip tugged down; he wasn't sure if he should let Castiel work out his aggression or if he should intervene. Quickly coming to a decision he grabbed the angel's elbow. Cas's eyes immediately jerked to his. Dean nodded his head to the side, and Cas followed without hesitation.

Dean's heart tugged as his angel began to shine through the bloody body before him, and he knew he'd made the right call.

Once he was sure the demon couldn't overhear, Dean turned to Castiel. "You don't want to do this, Cas."

The angel's expression hardened. "Yes, Dean. I assure you I do."

"Torture? Cas, you _saw_ what that did to my soul. Do you really want to do that to yourself?"

Castiel's eyes fell from his, focusing on his collar, a stiff frown covering his face. "I will understand if you cannot be here for this, Dean, but I cannot let this slide."

Dean stepped forward, a hand sweeping up under Castiel's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "Cas, I don't want you to do this to yourself. But I'm not leaving. Whatever you do, I'll be standing beside you."

Castiel eyed him hesitantly, and then nodded sharply, striding back to where the demon waited. Dean followed.

Castiel stared at the woman. As the minutes dragged on she began to fidget, looking to Dean for a hint into what to expect. Dean eyed her coldly, crossing his arms and remaining firmly by his angel's side.

She mirrored his posture, and focused on Castiel. "You know he's just using you."

Castiel looked at her questioningly.

"Crowley. He uses people. I used to be in your position; he used me too."

Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's right. He and I used to be an item. It was the same thing. He used me for my looks, and I used him for his position. And that's all he's doing with you, sweetheart; he just wants to brag that he bagged an angel. Once he's had his fun, he'll move on. Whether you want him to or not, he'll move on." A dark look passed over her eyes, and she moved forward until an invisible wall stopped her, her eyes flicking black. "Well, why does he deserve that, huh? Why should he get some fluffly winged fuck? He's a traitor! A leech! All he does is wiggle out of the way and hide when the real work has to get done. He doesn't deserve any of it, and I'm here to take it back." She sneered. "You can fight his battles for him all you want, but you're just a _human_ now; you're weak. And sooner or later, we'll get him."

Castiel strode forward, until only a few inches separated them. "You can try. You can send the armies of hell after us, but it's always going to end here, with you on the edge of my knife."

The demon laughed. "On the end of your knife, huh? What, you don't even have the balls to torture me? You really are pathetic."

Dean shook his head, smirking. "Not _pathetic_, per se; he's just _better than_ _you_. There's a difference."

With one quick move, Castiel thrust the knife into her stomach. He caught her as she fell, red sparking light cutting through her, and held onto her as she gasped her final breathes, feeling warm blood cover his hands, and waiting for her heart to still.

Once he was sure she was dead he stood up and watched her body lie in the bloody grass, pale eyes staring up towards heaven.

Dean gave him a few moments before he stepped forward, resting a hand on his back. "You did good, Cas."

Castiel nodded vaguely. "Let us leave this place."

Dean led the way back to the Impala.

They drove silently back to Bobby's. Dean tried to catch Castiel's eye in the rearview mirror, but the angel avoided his looks. Dean sighed and reached out a hand, resting it the back of Castiel's neck. "You made the right call back there."

"Then why do I feel nothing but regret?"

Dean laughed, using his hand to shake the angel's head lightly. "Welcome to being human, Cas. No matter what decision you make you always have that nagging feeling, wondering if you made the right call, or if you could have done something different. But, Cas, you can't go back and change what's done. You can only live with the choices you've made."

Cas looked at him sadly. "But how do you know if you've made the right choice?"

Dean sighed. "Well, that's the million dollar question, isn't it, Cas? It's hard to ever know. I mean, hell, is what we do every day the right thing?"

"Of course, Dean. You save lives."

"But I also kill, I steal, and I lie. Is that right?"

Castiel's head tilted slightly. "It is all for the greater good; you are a good man, Dean."

Dean smiled. "Then what does that make you, Cas?"

Castiel blinked. "But… I…"

Dean's squeezed the angel's neck one last time, and placed his hands back on the wheel. "You are the best man I know, Cas. Even when you were an angel you were always there showing me and Sam that there is still a little good left in the world, you know?"

Castiel smiled slightly as he turned back to the road, his chest feeling lighter. Dean popped in a tape and strains of Metallica filled the car. Soon they came over a rise and Bobby's house came into view.

As Dean parked the car he glanced at Castiel and had to laugh. "Dude, you need to go jump in the shower. I've never seen someone so covered in gore."

Castiel held up his arms, observing himself, and had to agree; there was hardly a spot on him that was not stained red.

Dean shook his head. "I'm not sure if all that blood is going to come out, Cas. We may need to go shopping." He winked. "I'm sure Crowley'd like that."

Castiel blushed and quickly exited the vehicle.

Sam and Bobby were sitting in the library, pouring over books; they looked up when Dean and Cas entered. Sam wrinkled his nose. "Cas, you need a shower, man."

Dean laughed, clapping a hand on Castiel's back. "Told you so."

Castiel's eyes swept the room questioningly. Sam felt his lips twitch up. "He's upstairs, Cas."

"Thank you, Sam. Good night, Bobby. Good night, Dean."

"Yeah, yeah, get upstairs, lover boy."

As Castiel climbed the stairs he heard Bobby shout from the other room. "And don't get any blood on my sheets!"

Castiel smiled as he walked into the bathroom. He quickly shed his clothing and jumped under the showers spray, scrubbing himself raw to get all the dried blood off his hands, and off his body. The water was turning cold by the time he was satisfied.

He dried off quickly, and bent to retrieve his clothing; Dean was right, there was no salvaging any of it. Castiel felt bad about losing his ties to his former life, and quickly shoved the clothes into a small plastic bag, vowing to clean it as best he could in the morning.

Satisfied for the moment he left the bag into a corner, wrapped the towel around his waist and headed to his room for a change of clothing.

On the way he passed a small door. He paused and rested his hand against the wood; he knew Crowley lay on the other side.

As quietly as he could, he pushed the door open and slipped inside, shutting it soundlessly behind him. Light filtered in through the window, illuminating a twisted lump on the bed covered with a heavy blanket.

Castiel crept forward and knelt at the head of the bed, gazing into his demon's sleeping face. He felt a twinge of affection as he lightly brushed a piece of hair back.

A breeze ran over him and Castiel shivered. He looked down at his towel. He needed clothes. Right. He stood up and turned to the door.

A hand darted out, capturing his wrist. "Don't go."

Castiel followed the hand back to its owner's face. Crowley watched him quietly, his eyes looking into his imploringly.

Castiel couldn't help the smile that overcame his face.

He gently pulled out of Crowley's hold and walked around to the other side of the bed, slowly pulling back the blankets and crawling in. He tossed his towel out after him.

Crowley immediately turned into the angel, curling around him protectively. "What you did earlier… that was... _really stupid_."

Castiel breathed a laugh. His arms wrapped around the demon of their own accord, and he settled back comfortably, enjoying Crowley's weight, his eyes sliding shut. "You would have done worse in my position.

Crowley smiled against Castiel's chest, and laid a kiss against his collarbone. "True." He sighed contentedly and felt, for the first time in his long existence, safe.

* * *

So I had a hard time finishing this. Let me know what you think :D And always remember: Reviews are Love.


End file.
